Ethel, Envy and Esmie
Ethel, Envy and Esmie are the names of Zuma's three sisters. They are owned by StacyMystery.''' '''If you want to use them in a story, ask her first. TBR The three have Zuma's chocolate fur. Ethel and Envy have a white mark on the chest, but Esmie lacks one. They look pretty similar, the only difference being their eye color: Esmie's are brown, Ethel's are yellow, and Envy's are of an unusual orange tone. They have collars that are the same color as thier eyes, and have their name on it. Esmie: Esmie is generally calm and confident. She never gives up on her goals, no matter how non-realistic they are, and often claims to be the real leader of her family, which Ethel is not too pleased about. Although she is sometimes seen as a bit harsh, Esmie is always ready to help everyone in need. She is a little afraid of boys, because she doesn't know how to behave herself around them. She still dreams about a boyfriend sometimes, though. Envy: Envy is sort of a "dream princess". She is kind and shy by personality(her name was given by accident) and she always wishes for someone to protect her. She isn't too smart, however, so she sometimes can't find the solution to simple problems, often leaving the responsibilty on her sister Esmie or boyfriend Andres. Ethel: Ethel is a cheerful and bubbly pup. She loves making new friends and talking to older ones. She is somehow the least mature out of all her siblings and not really as smart as, say, Tallin. She likes to tease people and pups sometimes, but she usually means no harm. She is the chief troublemaker out of all her siblings, but the last to admit her mistakes. Jobs: Whereas Ethel is civillian, Esmie decides to be a hunter like her father Israel. She doesn't have any gear, though she is able to use a gun even with her paws. Envy, as an adult, helps her husband Andres to rule his kingdom. Even though she rarely does take part in actual political conversations, she is still an important member of the Cazathan royalty. Crushes: Ethel: Despite the fact she denies it, Ethel's clearly in love with Maxim. The boy pup often followed her around, which she wasn't too pleased about, but when she looked at him better, she began to like him and the two finally ended up dating. Of course, it's up to Ethel herself to distinguish Maxim from Maurice! Envy: Envy generally doesn't get along too well with the boys, but when she met Andres, she fell in love with him at once. Andres loves her back and is VERY protective of her. Esmie: During a windy morning, Esmie met a stranger whom she first was afraid of. Somehow she made friend with the pup whose name was September, and later started to go out with him. Esmie was a bit uncertain about having a boyfriend at first, though. Fears: Envy: Envy is really afraid of heights and flying. During her wedding trip, she even tried to refuse taking the helicopter to the Cazathan cathedral. Esmie: Even though Esmie claims to be afraid of cats(just not to have to spend time with Cassy), she is actually freaked of geese after meeting one on Yumi's farm during her puphood. The goose was somewhat a bit hungry, and after the big bird nipped her Esmie really didn't wnt to come arcoss the goose anymore. Ethel: Ethel's scared of the Giant Sea Slug, well...because it's giant. Zuma will never understand her. Family: Israel - Father Jewel - Mother Zuma - Brother Tallin - Brother Phantom - Cousin(mother's side) Wallyr - Cousin(mother's side) Andres - Future husband for Envy, brother-in-law to others. Maxim - Future husband for Ethel, brother-in-law to others. Maurice - Brother-in-law for Ethel Mira Stella - Sister-in-law to Ethel Romana - Sister-in-law to Envy Procopio - Brother-in-law to Envy Random: *Originally, Esmie's name was Elsa. *Ethel was planned to be older than Zuma, but then I noticed the plan being a little too similar to Mira being the oldest sibling. *Ethel always sleeps with her stuffed bunny toy she calls Lilac. *Envy is allergic to dairy. However, Oliver Morgan's daughter Lena doesn't know it and often tries to feed cheese to Envy, who of course can't take it. *Esmie, as well as Zuma, uses a lot of slang words in her speech. Stories in which they appear: *The Wonderful Kid, or How the PAW Patrol Began *Foggy Bottom: The Evil and Famous *The Twins' Mistake Collabs: The Unexpected Meeting The Royal Wedding and Coronation Zuma's reunion Envydres2.jpg|Added it late: One of the triplets, Envy, with her crush Andres(Andres belongs to Venz412) Sad Esmeh.jpg|A doodle I did around a month ago: Esmie's grieving because boys don't bay attention to her. :( Septesmie.jpg|Oh yeah, Esmie did find one...Esmie and her crush September who belongs to TheArcticDove Category:Pups Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Friendly Characters Category:Labrador Category:Chocolate Lab Category:Zuma's Family Category:Girl Pups Category:Triplets Category:Twins Category:Friendly Pups Category:Friendly Dogs Category:Animals Category:Fanon Pups Category:Female Pup Category:Female Character Category:Present gen Category:StacyMystery's OCs